The invention relates to flushing assemblies for toilets such as flapper-style toilets and the like, and more particularly, to a flushing assembly which allows the user to select the volume of flush desired and thereby save water when a full flush is not needed.
So-called water saving toilets are known in the art, and are intended to conserve water by reducing the water used in a flush. Unfortunately, these toilets and associated flushing systems tend to use far more water than intended, and nevertheless provide a single volume flush. The need exists for an improved method of conserving water during operation of a toilet.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide an apparatus which allows improved conservation of water.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which is simple in manufacture, simple to install, and simple and reliable in use.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will appear below.